inazuma chanel
by luckyeleven34
Summary: con locas presentadoras , y todo el equipo de inazuma mas invitados espesiales de otros animes que pasara ...  lean para saver
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa minna !**

**Este fic lo escribí con mis amigas en la escuela cuando no tenia nada mejor que hacer espero que les guste .**

**P.D : hay personajes k son de otros animes que estaran entrando en diferentes capítulos del fic como invitados especiales.**

**Disfruten lo. disclamer : inazuma no mepertenese .**

**Nany y Sara : Hola todos **

**Nany : yo soy nany izumi **

**Sara : Yo soy sara kaulitz **

**Nany y Sara : Y seremos las presentadoras del programa - se escuchan aplausos en el foro -**

**sara : y nuestra invitada especial **

**- redoble de tambores- **

**nany : Kira midorikawa !**

_- super aplausos -_

**kira: hola !**

**sara : hola kira porfavor toma asiento **

**nany : muy bien que pae la primera victima digo ...**

- sara la enpuja -

**sara : que pase el primer invitado del equipo de raimon ! endo ¡**

**nany : ¬¬' ... eso lo tenia que decir yo **

**sara : nany te falto decir algo**

**nany : que me falto ¬¬**

**- sara le de el libreto -**

**- nany se va al rincon a leerlo-**

**sara: bien ahora con ustedes endo !**

**endo : hola sara !**

**sara : hola endo , antes de empesar tengo que decirte que te hare una pequeña entrevista y des pues con los retos .**

**- nany aparese de la nada -**

**nany : ya vi lo que seme olvido , XD por cada reto que no quieras hacer habra un castigo sorpresa de las fans o de las presentadoras **

**- endo mira a nany con miedo -**

**nany : muy bien empesemos**

**sara : endo ¿ por que formaste un equipo de fut bol ? **

**endo : p****or que siempre a via soñado con hacer un equipo de fut bol y seguir los pasos de mi abuelo**

**kira : aww ... que bonito , aunque un poco infantil**

**nany : saves jugar algun otro deporte ?**

**endo : no **

**nany : porque ? O.o**

**endo : por que solo me gusta el fut bol**

**nany : me estas hasiendo quedar como la mala de la historia T.T**

**kira : nany deja de molestar a endo ¬¬**

**nany : no lo estoy molestando**

**- se va a un rincon emo -**

**sara : ok , grasias endo ahora la parte mas esperada por nany **

**- redoble de tambores-**

**nany : es la hora delos retos !**

**sara : recuerden que los retos son escritos por los fans o las presentadoras n.n**

**nany : kira tienes el honor de dar el primer reto **

**kira : es enserio O.o**

**nany : si asi que adelante n.n**

**kira : que endo se le declare a quien le gusta sea hombre o mujer **

**nany : uiii .. buen reto **

**sara : endo declarate a quien mas te guste**

**nany : no te preocupes nadie mas sabrea mas que las fans , todo el equipo , nosotras y talves los invitados especiales**

**kira: sin mencionar a los miles de tele videntes**

**endo : que apollo me dan nany y kira ¬¬**

**nany : si lose ahora apurate y confiesa**

**endo : kazemaru dede hace mucho tiempo siento algo porti y nunca me atrevi a decirte que ... te amo **

**kira : no se porque pero siento que ya lo savia ¬¬''**

**sara : O.o m..muy bien enton ses siguiente reto nany te toca**

**nany : deverias ver lo que pasa atras del foro - con una sonrisa enorme -**

**sara : no medigas ... para que estes asi de faliz se tienen que estar matando aya tras**

**nany : es tan genial .. la gran mayoria del equipo esta tranquilo ,,nadamas son cuatro chicas que quieren matar a kazemaru XD**

**Sara: nany ven acá ¬¬ vamos con el siguiente reto **

**nany : sara te toca di tu reto XD**

**Sara : endo quítate la bandita y as un baile sexy O.o**

**kira : uuu . yo quiero ver eso :3**

**endo: pervertidas ¬¬''**

**sara : si ahora vandita fuera**

**- endo se quita la bandita - **

**nany : no parese endo O.O**

**sara: shiraichi la musica**

**nani : ahh seme olvidava tenemos a shiraichi minoru de lucky chanel**

**shiraichi : no mepagan lo sufisiente ¬¬''**

**nany : si ,si luego discutiremos eso , ahora alo tuyo **

**-endo empiesa con el baile sexy -**

**- las fans girl gritan como locas - **

**sara : ya fuera musica**

**nany : estaría mas entretenido si hubierasido kagamine len : )**

**Sara : ya deja tu odsesion con len ¬¬''**

**Nany : no ! nunca ! O.o**

**kira : ya , ustedes se supone que son las conductoras del programa ¬¬**

**sara : nany es hora de que des el ultimo reto **

**nany : ok , endo terreto a que beses a aki**

**- lo mira malvada mente -**

**endo : que pasa si no quiero**

**nany . le pedire a rin su aplanadora y te perse guire por todo lo que queda de el pobre japon **

**endo : bien , lo hare **

**- endo va ala parte de atras del foro -**

**nany : lo bueno esque aqui hay una mega pantalla para ver todo lo que pasa en el set****:3**

**sara : a esto sele llama espiar **

**- endo besa a aki -**

**kira : a kazemaru le dara un infarto U.u**

**nany : no te preocupes ya le dio y lo malo es que el es el que sige y me matara O.o**

**sara : bueno el capitulo de hoy llego a su fin , nose pierdan el cap 2**

**nany : nany tendremos mas invitados especiales **

**kira: pense que yo era la unica invitada especial ¬¬'**

**sara : tu eres la invitada super especial**

**nany : hasta la proxima **

**nany , sara y kira : sayonara minna n.n !**

**nany : shiraichi apaga la camara :)**

**sara: ahh. shiraichi ?¬¬**

**nany : SHIRAICHI ! ****¬¬ ''**

**-shiraichi apaga la camara -**

**- se corta la transmisión -**

**P.D : dejen review con sus retos , y recuerden por cada review que no dejen nany torturara a un jugador del equipo . **


	2. Chapter 2

**-****se corta la trans mision-**  


**konichiwa minna !**

**gomen por no aver subido el cap 2 antes pero aqui esta espero que les guste.**

**Disclamer: inazuma eleven no nospertenese (pero el fic si )**

**P.d : en los cap apareseran personajes de otros animes**

**disfrutenlo XD.**

**- se prende la camara -**

nany : konichiwa !

sara: alo !

sara y nany : bienvenidos otra ves a INAZUMA CHANEL !

- **APLAUSOS-**

sara: y nuestra invitada del capitulo anterior kira midorikawa

kira: hola ! :) se que me extrañaron n.n

nany : ahora presentaremos al invitado especial del dia de hoy

sara : los invitados XD

nany y kira : los ? O.o

sara: kira pasate al tercer asiento y ahora los invitados especiales del dia de hoy

**- REDOBLE DE TAMBOR -**

sara: kagamine rin y len

kira : por que yo en el 3º asiento ?¬¬ ''

rin : hola ! nany , sara y kira

len : hola ¬¬

sara: hola ! , nany porque no saludas ?

**- nany se desmaya-**

sara : ups... este shiraichi ayudame con nany

rin : esta bien ? O.o

sara: si no te preocupes esque no le dije que venian

len : porque no ? o.o

sara: por que queria que se desmayara tal y como paso n.n tomen asiento porfavor

kira: y ahora que aras sin compañera

sara: ¬¬ damare !ahora pasemos con el siguiente integrante del equipo

endo: y yo donde me siento ?

sara : en el 4º lugar no quiero que tele acerques a len ¬¬

endo: ok ¬¬

sara : el siguiente integrante es kazemaru

kazemaru: hola sara y tu compañera ?

sara : sufrio un ligero ataque de emosion

kazemaru : porque ?

sara: voltea aver a los invitados especiales y sabras la rason

**- nany aparese corriendo -**

nany: ni te atrevas a tocar a len

sara: ya despertó

len : no pregutare por que dijo eso

kazemaru : ya cambiaron a kira

kira: estoi aqui ! O.o kazemaru me conose !

nany : pasemos a un juego llamado VERDAD O RETO !

kira : ¿ no se va a sentar ?

sara: nany estaves si le iste el libreto n.n

nany : muy bien primera pragunta :3

sara : kazemaru verdad o reto ?

kazemaru: verdad

kira: me ignoran ¬¬

nany: nunca nadie elige reto T.T

kira: siguen ignorándome ¬¬ ''

nany : es divertido ignorarte

**- sara le pega a nany-**

sara: no se sentara asta que llege el 3º integrante del equipo o termine el juego

nany: sara ya dile la pregunta a kezemaru

sara: ok,ok kazemaru te gusta endo ?

kazemaru : ubiera elegido rerto

nany: pero dijiste verdad ¬¬

sara : nany ...ya comportate ¬¬

nany : mala ¬¬ ''

sara : kazemaru di la verdad o quieres reto

nany: ya dijste eso ¬¬ ''

sara: es para ver si cambia de opinion

nany: ok n.n ya di si te gusta endo o no

kazemaru: tal vez ¬/¬

nany : dudaste :3

kazemaru: si...si me gusta O/O

sara: nany si te comportas te dejo ver anime en el programa

nany : enserio ?:3

sara: NO XD

nany: MALA ! T.T

len: ya vi por que no quieres que se me aserque

nany: rin me regalas a len?

rin: algundia :3

nany: wiii :3

sara : ya .. continuemos con el programa ¬¬

nany: ahora el reto

sara: nany quien dira el siguiento reto ?

nany:tu yt kira ponganse de aquerdo para el siguiente reto n.n

kira: siiii !:D

sara: que kazemaru bese a len

nany : no ! ¬¬

sara: BESOO!

kira: wiii digo siiii muajajaja

-** kazemaru besa a len -**

**- nany se infarta-**

nany: deja a len ! ¬¬

- **intento de asesinato por parte de nany -**

rin: nany yo te apollo

sara: uuuu :3 esto se pondra bueno

endo: deja a kazemaru

-** golpea a len-**

rin: nany vamos por la aplanadora

nany: siii !

sara: kazemaru te doy un consejo

kazemaru : que ?

sara : sera mejor que corras , igual tu endo

-** llegan nany y rin con la aplanadora -**

nany y rin : aplanadora ! - risa malvada-

kira: lo bueno que kazemaru era atleta

**-sara y kira se sientan con unas palomitas-**

sara: ok vamos a comersiales - **mira atras** - si el set sobrevive

- **despues de media hora de comersiales-**

kira: regresamos con inazuma chanel !

-** se aleja la camara i esta el set destruido -**

kira: esto fue obra de nany y rin sara tubo que salir a perseguirlos u.u sara que haces aya ?

sara: hola ...- **sara esta en un parque- **me perdi n.n ya regreso al set

kira : ok hablare con los personajes de la serie en lo que regresas

- **kira entra a la parte trasera del set-**

kira: hola chicos !

todos: ...

kira: balla que animo , me ignoran nuevamente

sara: hola!

todos: hola !

sara: nosdireron un nuevo set asi que y apueden salir de aqui n.n

todos : ok

-** en el nuevo set -**

nany: hola ! otraves

sara: bienvenidos al nuevo y meejorado

nany y sara: INAZUME CHANEL !

sara: ya que rin y nany destruyeron el otro n.n

nany: y sara y kira comiendo palomitas y no me invitaron ¬¬

sara: bien siguiente reto

nany: y de donde sacaron las palomitas ?

rin: sara-chan es malvada a un que no lo parescaç

len : la que tubo la idea fue kira ella es malvada

nany: ya rin y len ya tendran la oportunidad de acerlas sufrir

kira: QUE DIJISTE !¬¬

nany: nada ¬¬

sara: siguiente reto ¬¬ nany quien lo dira

nany: rin tetoca decir el siguiente reto

rin: sugoi n.n muajajajaj- **ambiente malvado -**

nany: adelante desquitate

rin: que todos los chicos de inazuma les agan stritease a kira y a sara solamente nany siquere

nany: ok los que sobren vengan con migo esto es solo para kira y sara

sara. sabia que dirias eso

kira: muy bien yo solo quiero ver a algunas personas , los que yo diga me haran el striptease a mi :)

y los que no , se van con sara :) bien .. yo quiero a : kazemaru,tsunami,fubuki,goenji,midorikawa,kido

sakuma,hirotoytachimukai. mm. porcierto kido, sara dijo que te odia n.n

kido: eeh?O.O

kira: si , dijo que le das asco n.n

kido: ¬¬ '' eso dijo? ¬¬ ''

sara: Que? ...nonono la verdad es que...no te odio ...te quiero :)

kira : te quiere n.n tirar del puente ¬¬ ''

kido:O.o

sara: no la verdad es que no megustas desde hace mucho , ati site doy XD y muchas veces ok no XD

kira: se quiere violar a kido O.o

kido O.o

sara: que pasa ? cual es el problema ?

kido: esque ...es complicado pero lo dire D: soy...bisexual ;D te propongo un trio si quieres si ono

sara: ok :)

kira: facilona ¬¬ '' y falta 1 persona para el trio a quien meteran ? - **mierandolos raro-**

sara: tienes pareja kido?

nany: esto se pone interesante :3

pues notengo una pareja definida escoje uno de los que te voy adecir he estado con endo,goenji,fudo y sakuma

o al menos de que quieras un trio con otra mujer ,mujeres...aki,natsumi y fuyaka

kira: no estan inosente como parese ...

sara: eaea de echo ;D con goenji XD esto ya me gusto

goenji: yo que ? O.o yo si soy decente ¬¬

kido : haha claro goenji , por eso hisiste eso el otro dia en mi casa verdad?

goenji: pero fue solo contido ¬¬

kido: claro que no tanbien estaban endo y fudo :)

goenji:CALLATE !¬¬ ''

kido: ademas me entere de que tambien fuiste ala casa de toramaru verdad ?

goenji : calllate !¬¬

kido: tedigo de que otra cosa me entere? - mirada diabolica-

goenji: si acepto el trio te callaras ?

sara: hahahaha- muerta de risa - ok ya esta

kido:-sonrie- sabia que aceptarias! :)

kira: Que decente es goenji ¬¬ kido y haruna ?

kido : O.o nose tiene rato que no la veo

kira: pongan la pantalla detras de camara

-se ve a haruna saliendp del baño con fudo-

kido: ya veran al rato haruna y fudo ¬¬

kira: yo mientras vere mi stiptease en lo que sara , kido y el decente de goenji disfrutan de su trio

goenji: kido ella reconose que soy decente n.n

kira : lo decia de manera sarcastica ¬¬

goenji: callate ¬¬

kira: bueno entonces se quedan conmigo: kazemaru,tsunami,fubuki,hiroto,sakuma y tachimukai ,los demas bayan a comer

n.n o cierto.. hiroto una amiga te quiere conoser.

sara: kira eres la unica que te quedas bien acompañada

nany: pervertidas ¬¬ nadie me hace caso

sara: de hecho XD

kira: esque es divertido ignorarte

nany: mala ! adios , rin y chacas de inazuma vamos a ver a los chicos super sexys de vampire knig

kira: mientras yo me quedo aqui cuidando que sara no se sobre pase con kido y goenji..y

odsevando si los chicos de nazuma saven bailar

sara: bueno mientras

kira:callate sara ! ok no XD O: ya llego mi amiga fan de hiroto O.o

hiroto: O.O

- APLAUSOS -ENTRA ARIZE-

kira: se me olvidaba como hirotole bailara un solo a arize al guien mas se unira aa mi stiptease...esa persona sera len ! n.n

len: WTF

hiroto: le bailare a arize ? o.O

kira. si n.n ojala y no te manosee

hiroto: O.o

- nany llega corriendo-

nany. nooo! las unicas que se pueden violar a len somos rin y yo ¬¬

len: O.o

arize: O.o puercas ok no

kira: y las chicas de inazuma ?si las dejas solas con los tipos esos ... pobres chicos u.u

sara: kido , goenji -gritando para encontrarlos-hay que ir a secuestrar a un chico de vampire knig

tambien estan buenos

kira: cuarteto ? O.o

sara: ovio no quinteto XD ya quede deacuerdo con len

nany : no len es mio y de nadie mas ¬¬

rin : tu yo ?

kira: uuuh rin te lo quiere quitar ! XD

hirot: empesamos con el striptease arize?

arize: aqui en pleno foro?

hiroto: si quieres vamos a mi casa

midorikawa: que dijiste hiroto?¬¬

hiroto:nada..nada

hiroto:-susurrandole a arize en el oido - si vamos?

arize: O.o pues...

midorikawa: pues que ?¬¬ ''

hiroto : no te enojes si quieres tambien ve tu

midorikawa: no , yo tengo que ir a bailarle a kira

hiroto: WTF ¬¬

arize: ya vamos ?

hiroto : vamos ¬¬

arize: solo que el stiptease sea el mejor que aya visto XD

hiroto : striptease completo ? o me quedo con ropa ?

arize : completo!

midorikawa: ¬¬ hiroto ¬¬

hiroto: haha mejor me quedo con ropa

arize: en boxer ?

midorikawa : ok ¬¬

hiroto: vamonos arize !

nany: rinb ni que fueras tan inosente

sara: yo ya ne gosie con nany de que ella me da a kaname y azero por len

nany: ya voy por kaname y zero y por las chicas de inazuma -.-

- se va-

kira: y a que hora empiesa mi striptease ?

kazemaru: vamos a bailar semi desnudos a qui ?

tsunami: y que tiene de malo ? yo ando en puro shot en la playa

fubuki: no teniamos que saver eso O.o

midorikawa: en tonses donde bailaremos ?

kira : en mi casa !

sakuma: hay algien en tu casa?

kira: no n.n estoy sola a si que podran bailar agusto XD

tachi : o.O

midorikawa: pues vamos !

kira: ire por la camioneta - se va corriendo-

**10 seg despues**

kira: vamos suban

- todos suben a la camioneta -

mientras en casa de hiroto:

arize : empesemos - se sienta en la cama-

hiroto- ponemusica y empiesa a bailar-

arize: O/O

hiroto: - se quita la playera-

arize: - casi babeando-

hiroto - desabrochando se el pantalon-

arize: - babeando-

hiroto- se quita completa mente el pantalon que dando en boxer-

arize: O/O

hiroto- sige bailando-

- CENSURADO-

nany : ya llege y traje a kaname y zero !

sara: - gritando como loca y se pone a saltar -

zero : que tiene ? O.o

nany: esta emosionada n.n

sara: - aun saltando- demasiado

kira: si empre es asi de rara XD

sara: dejame :) como estuvo lo tuyo ?

kira: (H) aun no termina los chicos de inazuma deben de estar descansando un rato * aun que esten completa mente a mordazados *

nany: kira a que hora llegaste ? O.o

kira: ¬¬ '' acabo de llegar pero ya me voy, solo venia aver como estaban las cosas por aqui, creo que aun no matan a esos tipos XD tonses ya me voy tengo que desamarrar a los de inazuma XD me voy - sale caminando -

nany: kaname y zero vallan con sara y yo intentare dirijir el programa

rin : tu sola ?

len : pero si aduras penas te controlas tu ? O.o

nany: callense ¬¬

rin : pero que tal si cometes omisidio o.O

nany: ya sabia por eso les presento a mi compañera suplente

- reboble de tambor-

nany: GOMITA !

gomita: quien llego , ya llego , yo llege ! :D

nany: ola gomi ! XD

sara: ola gomita bienbenida ! :)

gomita: pf.. asta que me meten al fic ¬¬ ' !

nany: shhh ! no selo digas a los televidentes O.o

sara: ya nos quemo nany u.u

nany: shiraichi corta esa parte ¬¬

shiraichi : y si no quiero ¬¬

nany: no te pagare ¬¬

nany: ok,ok ya la borro O.o

sara: ya te puedes ir sara n.n

sara: adonde me voy

nany:con ellos - señala a kaname,zero,kido y goenji-

sara. a si :) me voy a mi quinteto jujuju e-e n.n

nany : y ahora que ?

gomita: quinteto golosa por eso japon se inundo ok no XD

nany : ¬¬ '' que dijiste ¬¬

rin : ooh .. ya se enojo o.O

gomita: otss! se me olvidavan las cosas sagradas de nany 1 japon 2 len 3japon 4 len 5 dulces 6 anime 7 japon

nany: donde estan arize y hiroto ya se tar daron para un striptease ¬¬

arize : ya llege !

kira: - sale de la odcuridad - que hisieron? O.o

arize: es que no parecia un streptease , hizo mas que eso XD

kira: puercos !

nany : O.o te violo hiroto ¬¬ lo matare

hiroto : no la viole ella quiso

arize : yo !

hiroto : eso dises tu

kira: O.o

hiroto: que ? ¬¬

kira: nada ¬¬

shiraichi : ya se acabo el tiempo

sara: ¬¬ versh yo lo queria repetir, bueno sera despues

nany: ohh se acabo el programa u.u

kira: otro programa terminado y dese guro nadie se acordara de dejar review a la invitada super especial

sara: hahaha, loce

kira: claro ¬¬ se acuerdan de saludar a las estupidas presentadoras y nadie se acuerda de la invitada super especial

gomita: nada mi vida la invitada especial es G-O-MA !

sara: es que somos mas importantes que tu :)

nany: ¬¬ ya ¬¬ sayonara minna ! XD en el siguiente cap tendremos mas invitados especiales

kira: ¬¬ estan diciendo que abra al guien mas especial que yo ?¬¬

gomita: ovio yo !

nany: si ! digo no ! asta la proxima :D shiraichi apaga la camara de una vez ¬¬

shiraichi : ya voy ¬¬ no me puedo despedir ? :3

kira: NO !¬¬ ADIOS ¬¬

**- se corta transmision-**


End file.
